Oscura Inocencia
by DannyRed
Summary: NOTA: Este relato sucedió en la vida real. Sólo espero que no lo tomen como un chiste. También lo pueden encontrar en WattPad. Las personas que no son sensibles al genero de terror, pueden leerlo. Relato contado en tercera persona. Versión en primera persona en WattPad. Esto va dedicado a "Hitto".


**Buenas noches a todos mis lectores. Bueno, esta vez les voy a narrar algo que me ha dejado supita. Es decir, he leído bastantes relatos escalofriantes que, a decir verdad, nunca me llegaron a impactar sobremanera pero esta vez es distinto. Esta vez les quiero contar una pequeña historia que encontré por ahí en "Wattpad" donde la autora se llama "Hitto" (seguro muchos deben de conocerla por aquí en Fanfiction o en FictionPress) ella estuvo narrando un hecho que, a decir verdad, me dejó con la piel de gallina así que quise compartirlo con ustedes para ver si le dan cierre a esto. Hitto, si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que leí tu relato y no publico esto para fastidiar.**

**ATENCIÓN: El relato lo voy a contar en tercera persona puesto que Hitto lo contó en primera persona.**

* * *

Aquello sucedió hace cinco años; por ahí a finales del 2007. Hitto era una aficionada a leer fanfictions. Los de Naruto eran sus preferidos y siempre leía, como máximo, veinte. Algunos, por supuesto, los leía en "CemZoo" pero, un día en el que estuvo navegando por ahí en la red, encontró un fanfic llamado "Oscura Inocencia". Era un SasuSaku (SakuraxSasuke). Trataba sobre que Sakura, cansada de que Sasuke no le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, decide irse a Konoha, y esa ausencia hace que Sasuke se dé cuenta que también la amaba, pero Sakura cambia a ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

La autora de esta historia se llamaba "Danixa_Uchiha", ella publicaba cada miércoles sin falta así que era sencillo seguir el hilo de la historia. Pero Hitto y demás personas le dieron la sugerencia de que publicara la historia también en "Paraiso Fanfiction" (otra página parecida a pero que cerró en 2010).

En fin, la historia "Oscura Inocencia" a pesar de ser demasiado buena, no era muy popular pero tenía una numerosa cantidad de seguidores.

La autora también había dibujado una portada para dicha historia en la cual se mostraba a Sakura de cuerpo completo y a Sasuke detrás de ella, abrazándola y besándole el cuello.

**(N/A: Lo siguiente debe ser leído con precaución, gracias)**

Eran la una de la mañana del día domingo, Hitto navegaba por la Red y buscaba algún fanfic para leer. Ella revisaba a ver si había alguna actualización de alguna historia que le gustaba (en las mismas páginas de siempre) pero ni una señal de nada nuevo. El caso es que ella entró a la página "Paraiso Fanfictión" y apareció el nombre de la historia "Oscura Inocencia". Hitto, impresionada, por un momento pensó que se podría tratar de otra historia con el mismo titulo ya que la portada era diferente; aparecía en ella una chica en posición fetal, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, como si se protegiera de algo; su cabello castaño oscuro y crespo le tapaba la cara y sus manos mal dibujadas se enredaban en este.

Hitto, seguidamente, se fijó en el nombre de la autora: Danixa_Uchiha.

Entró y se dio cuenta que era la misma historia que había estado siguiendo y leyendo desde hace semanas; hasta sus comentarios seguían ahí, como siempre.

Hitto se dio cuenta en el número de capítulos que llevaba la historia: 27. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el nuevo capitulo que había salido (o sea, el veinte y ocho) se llamaba "Soy una basura". A decir verdad, la autora nunca le ponía titulo a los capítulos; sólo los enumeraba.

Hitto, de todas formas, decidió entrar a leer y lo siguiente la dejó en completo shock:

El fanfic estaba escrito en primera persona y en presente, más que todo desde el punto de vista de Sakura pero ese capítulo estaba escrito en tercera persona y en pasado. Comenzaba extraño, muy diferente a donde había quedado la historia.

La escena estaba escrita así:

Sakura se iba a Konoha y al pasar por el bosque, salvaba a una pareja de ancianos de ser asaltados. Ese último capítulo relataba como "ella" (nunca mencionaba el nombre de Sakura); caminaba por una ciudad, un poco mareada tras salir de una fiesta.

La redacción, por su parte, estaba muy bien escrita. Cada párrafo describía bien cómo el personaje caminaba por la ciudad, el frío que sentía, la sensación de soledad, el mareo, las nauseas, etc…

Cada palabra, a decir verdad, lucia escalofriante; bien puestas y sin ningún sólo error.

De repente, la protagonista se detuvo frente a un contenedor de basura y apareció el primer diálogo: "Eres una basura". Parece que eso lo había dicho un personaje que seguramente apareció de la nada; otro individuo en escena. De nuevo apareció otro diálogo donde la protagonista decía "Soy basura, soy basura, tú me volviste basura".

De repente se describió detalladamente sobre cómo la protagonista era golpeada y apuñalada varias veces. El texto era muy gráfico, Hitto sintió como si cada palabra se estuviese representando en una imagen grotesca y perturbadora, proyectándose en su cabeza; como si se tratase de una especie de película en alta definición.

En fin, la escena, en sí, era horrible, espantosa; grotesca y perturbadora.

Varios espacios más abajo, aparecía una frase; centrada y con letra cursiva: "Eres basura".

Ahí acabó. Hitto sintió, de repente, cómo un nudo se hacia presente en su estómago ya que era la primera vez que leía una escena como aquella.

Escribió un comentario preguntándole el por qué había escrito aquello pero a la hora de enviarlo, el sistema, extrañamente, no la dejó y enseguida apareció un aviso diciéndole que la página no existía.

El capítulo desapareció; como si hubiese sido borrado.

Hitto volvió a entrar a la página y la portada, curiosamente, era la de siempre; Sasuke besando por detrás a Sakura y sólo estaba hasta el capítulo 27.

Al día siguiente, Hitto entró de nuevo a la página "CemZoo" para ver si el capítulo 28 había sido publicado pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había absolutamente nada; sólo algunos comentarios nuevos con el típico "contii pliss".

Hitto, por supuesto, dejó un mensaje preguntando si alguien más había leído el capítulo de aquella noche. Algunos le respondieron simplemente que no mientras que otros sólo la ignoraron.

Llegó el miércoles; el día en que siempre la autora actualizaba dicha historia pero no había nada, el jueves tampoco. No había señales de la autora hasta que otro usuario con el nickname de "Aome", avisó que ella era amiga fuera de la red de Danixa_Uchiha y que hacia una semana que la chica estaba desaparecida.

El foro, de repente, se llenó de varios comentarios, mostrando preocupación mientras que varios sencillamente no se lo creían. Aome, por su parte, insistía en que su amiga, de verdad, había desaparecido así que, para comprobarlo, decidió dejar en la página el link a un perfil de Facebook; creado por la madre de la chica donde estaban sus datos y se la buscaba.

El perfil se llamaba "Encontremos a Daniela" y había ciertos mensajes de varias personas mostrando apoyo, preguntaban si se había encontrado algún dato sobre el paradero de la chica o de qué forma podrían ayudarla.

Hitto revisó las fotografías de la chica y se trataba de una adolescente un poco rellenita, de piel trigueña, cabello castaño oscuro y crespo. Seguidamente, aquella descripción física de la chica desaparecida, le recordó al dibujo curioso de la portada que había visto en el fanfic la otra noche.

La chica tenia 16 años, era de México y habia desaparecido, extrañamente, al salir de una fiesta el sábado anterior entre las once y las dos de la mañana del día domingo. Aquello dejó a Hitto demasiado estupefacta, con la sangre helada y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sólo se limitó a observar la pantalla del monitor varios segundos y luego buscó en Internet la hora en México para calcular la diferencia con la de su país.

Daniela; mejor conocida como Danixa_Uchiha, había desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo en que Hitto había encontrado esa rara actualización, con el capítulo titulado "Soy basura". Hitto, en esos momentos, no sabía qué hacer; si llorar, gritar o decir lo que había descubierto puesto que trataba de controlar sus ganas de llorar.

Finalmente, Hitto decidió escribirle un mensaje a Aome, explicándole de la manera más creíble posible lo que había descubierto.

Aome nunca le respondió. Seguramente porque su bandeja de entrada estaba tan llena que ni siquiera podía detenerse a responder mensajes privados uno por uno puesto que muchos comentarios estaban preguntando desesperadamente sobre Danixa_Uchiha.

Todos los días, Hitto entraba al perfil de Facebook de la chica y a los quince días después, la madre de la muchacha publicó en el muro que muchas gracias por la preocupación de todos pero que el cuerpo de Daniela había sido hallado un par de días atrás. No dio ningún detalle sobre lo ocurrido con Daniela, ni cómo había muerto, ni dónde la habían encontrado, sólo acababa la carta penosa diciendo que el o los responsables de la muerte de Daniela pagarían las consecuencias.

La página, por supuesto, se llenó de miles de comentarios desesperados.

En los foros "CemZoo" también salió un hilo con el título "RIP Danixa Uchiha", a Hitto le pareció de muy mal gusto pero todos daban ahí sus condolencias o intentaban averiguar qué había pasado.

La página se borró en el año 2008 y fue reabierta en el 2009, pero la historia "Oscura Inocencia" se perdió de ahí. Lo mismo en los foros "CemZoo", habían tantos mensajes que la historia de Danixa_Uchiha y los comentarios de condolencia, probablemente ya no estén en el servidor.

Pero absolutamente nadie, a parte de Hitto, parece haber leído el capítulo "Soy basura".

Ahora Hitto sigue pensando en aquello. Han pasado cinco años aproximadamente y ese suceso sumamente extraño, todavía la sigue atormentando y quizá no sea de mucha ayuda intentar olvidarlo porque aquello la dejará marcada de por vida. Lo único que ella puede deducir es que… tal vez… ese oscuro y perturbador capítulo… era en realidad… una macabra carta de ayuda.

Es un suceso que todavía no ha tenido cierre.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**La verdad es que me quedé sorprendida al leer este relato en primera persona. Aquí les dejo el link de la historia que podrán encontrar en WattPad**_ 8939551-oscura-inocencia?utm_source=email#!p=1_** (favor de unir espacios)** **Hitto, perdón por haber casi re-escrito tu relato en tercera persona pero en serio me dejó demasiado intrigada, asustada, en fin… lloré con tu relato y espero que no te enojes conmigo. Quiero ayudarte.**

**Si quieren, dejen reviews aunque este relato no es para burlarse.**


End file.
